Amour à la campagne
by tinuviel du crepuscule
Summary: Voilà comment, moi, Jean Kirchstein, me retrouve devant la maison de la prairie, dans le coin le plus reculer du monde, avec comme seuls voisins les vaches et comme cousin le mec le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie... OMG
1. 1 Comment ma vie est partie en live

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Lacrymania-chan, pour vous servir !_

 _Cette fic est la première que je fais sur le fandom de SNK, et franchement j'espère que je ne fais rien de trop OCC... Je n'étais pas très sure pour la poster mais je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? » et c'était déjà parti._

 _Le premier chapitre est un peu court c'est vrai. J'ai plus l'habitude de faire des chapitres de six pieds de longs mais je me suis rendue compte que de un, ça ne servait strictement à rien, de deux que je mettais des plombes à poster la suite après, et de trois que je perdais vite l'inspiration..._

 _Donc voilà, les autres risquent d'être bien petits..._

 _Bonne lecture._

Auteur : Bah moi...

Prairing : T (pour l'instant en tout cas ^^)

Pov : Jean Kirchstein

Genre : Romance/Humor comme d'hab'

Résumé : Voilà comment, moi, Jean Kirchstein, me retrouve devant la maison de la prairie, dans le coin le plus reculer du monde, avec comme seuls voisins les vaches et comme cousin le mec le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie... OMG

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Comment ma vie (déjà bien merdique) est partie en l'air

Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'en suis arrivé là. Du moins, je veux dire, après 17 ans de vie merdique, on se dit quand même qu'il va nous arriver un truc cool. Juste un petit truc quoi. Pas que la vie, cette chienne, décide de vous pourrir encore plus, histoire de bien vous montrer que quoi que vous faites, c'est elle qui dirige.

Enfin, tout d'abord, bonjour. Oui, je me suis dis qu'une ou deux politesse avant de commencer à me plaindre ne seraient pas du luxe. Je m'appelle Jean Kirchtein. Totalement français et non pas allemand comme le laisse entendre mon nom de famille très, mais alors là trèèèès facile à écorcher, je suis né le 7 avril 1998, un jour de pluie bien dégueulasse (comme quoi dès ma naissance il était prévue que j'en chierait plus que nécessaire), et je suis en 1ère au lycée de Saint Jean. Voilà ma vie. Enfin le côté positif au possible hein.

Donc revenons en à mes problèmes, c'est un peu le sujet principal non ? Ah vous êtes pas là pour ça ? Bah tant pis, vous écouterez quand même. Je suis actuellement devant chez moi. Oui, là rien d'anormal. Et je galère à rentrer ma clé dans la serrure. Toujours rien d'anormal en me connaissant. Et je force sur ma poignée comme un démon. Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est absolument normal. Et tout d'un coup, ma poignée de porte pars en même temps que moi vers le sol. Je me cogne la tête et je hurle à la souffrance. Oui, oui, tout est... Non, là y a un problème. Parce que je suis peut-être un cas désespéré mais pas au point de casser une poignée de porte si ? Et puis je n'ai même pas assez de force dans les bras de bases.

C'est donc comme un con que je me retrouve à marcher dans la rue, ma foutue poignée toujours dans la main, et mon Iphone 5C (oui, j'estime que tous les Noël et anniversaires sacrifiés à économiser valent la peine que je précise) dans l'autre, ma mère me hurlant que j'étais un incapable, un débile mentale et qu'elle aurait préférer accoucher d'un panda plutôt que d'un abruti comme moi. Vous ais-je déjà parler de ma chère et tendre mère ? Non ? Vous en avez de la chance...

Elle m'avait dit de la rejoindre sur son taff, qui bien sur se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville. Ma mère est prof de français dans un collège de la ville. Ah oui, petite précision dont tout le monde se fout, j'habite à Lyon. Et me voilà donc en route. Une fois devant, j'ai à peine le temps de me présenter à l'accueil que ma mère m'attrape par l'oreille et me hurle dessus tout ce qu'elle m'a déjà dit au téléphone. Pourtant, ma mère ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante. J'aurais du pouvoir me défendre avec mon mètre quatre vingt mais non, ma mère, elle est comme Napoléon, petite, mais capable d'anéantir beaucoup de grande chose. Comme moi en occurrence.

Je me retrouve dans sa salle des profs. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dedans. J'ai même beaucoup l'habitude de m'y rendre. Je salue rapidement Hervé, le prof de sport, qui me rend un regard compatissant, et louche rapidement (très rapidement à cause de la douleur à mon oreille) sur la poitrine de la prof de maths, Nathalie, qui rigole en me voyant me faire malmener par ma mère.

Puis, d'une coup, ma mère me balance sur une chaise comme un suspect dans une salle d'interrogatoire, et croise les bras... Hurg... Elle croise les bras...

\- Jean Kirschtein ! Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Comment peux-tu être aussi gauche ?! Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Mais m'man... C'pas ma faute...

\- Ta gueule !

Je sursautai, ce n'était pas tous les jours que ma mère hurlait. Enfin, si, ma mère hurle tous les jours en continue, mais jamais à cette hauteur de voix. A se demander si elle ne devenait pas hystérique.

\- C'est décidé ! Ton père n'était pas d'accord mais je ne vois pas d'autre solutions !

Oula... Qu'est-ce qui était décidé ? Je commence légèrement à paniquer là. Surtout quand ma mère hurle comme ça. Non mais pour vous faire un dessin, j'étais à deux doigts de me faire dessus et à chialer comme une putain de gamine de cinq piges.

\- M...M'man ? Qu'est-ce qui est décidé ? Tu me fais peur là...

\- C'est décidé ! Demain, tu pars habiter chez tonton et tata à la campagne ! Ca nous fera des vacances !

Heeeeeeeee ?!


	2. 2 Vers la porte des enfers Ou pas?

Auteur : Bah moi...

Prairing : T (pour l'instant en tout cas ^^)

Pov : Jean Kirchstein

Genre : Romance/Humor comme d'hab'

Résumé : Voilà comment, moi, Jean Kirchstein, me retrouve devant la maison de la prairie, dans le coin le plus reculer du monde, avec comme seuls voisins les vaches et comme cousin le mec le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie... OMG

* * *

Chapitre 2

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à faire ma valise. Et pourtant, je n'avais fait que casser une poignée de porte Ce n'était pas la mort tout de même. Je veux dire, à mon âge, il y a des gens qui fument, qui se droguent, qui vont en prison pour vol à mains armé... Mais moi, on me vire parce que j'avais casser une poignée quoi.

Le pire, c'est que je ne les connais même pas ces soi-disant tonton et tata de la campagne. On ne m'en avait même jamais parler bon sang. Et du jour au lendemain, on m'envoyer chez eux. En plus ils habitent dans un village, un vrai. Genre comme ceux dans les films. Avec au moins un champ qui sépare chaque maisons. Rose qu'il s'appelle leur village, genre imaginez vous devez dire « bonjour, j'habite à Rose, rue des marguerites », la grande classe quoi. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'habitent pas vraiment rue des marguerites, grand bien m'en fasse.

Il paraît que y a internet là-bas mais j'ai de sérieux doute. C'était peut-être une des ruses de mes géniteurs pour que je ne fasse pas trop de scandale. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai bien gueuler tout à l'heure, j'ai même pleurer lorsque j'ai vue mon propre père prendre la défense de ma mère lorsque je l'avais traiter de sorcière. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle en a profiter pour me dire que c'était pour mon bien. Nan mais pour mon bien quoi. Je peux savoir en quoi m'emmener dans le trou du cul du monde (excusez mon vocabulaire) est dans mon intérêt ? Pas que j'ai cent millions d'amis mais je veux dire, Connie, c'est pas un mauvais pote quoi. Enfin, il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule, en me laissant brillamment que j'allais devenir et je cite « un bouseux du feu de dieu »... La classe toujours...

J'emmène mon pc, parce que sans lui, je ne suis rien. Ma playsation parce que faut pas déconner, des fringues parce que si j'en met pas ma mère va me gueuler dessus. Mes revues pornos parce que rappelons-le il y a un risque qu'il n'y ait pas internet. Mon mp3 parce que la musique me permet de vivre. Mon skate, parce que je ne marche pas, je roule point barre. Et c'est tout. Oui, rien qu'avec ça il va me falloir trente mille sac mais je m'en fous, c'est eux qui me virent, c'est moi qui décide ce que j'emmène.

Puis je vais enfin me coucher, parce que franchement, je n'ai plus la force de rester debout. Et dire que demain, je vais être en route pour chez les paysans.

XOX

Donc, je reprend mon récit alors que je suis dans la voiture, mes écouteurs vissés à mes oreilles. Oui, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de taper la discut' à mon père. Ma mère n'est pas là. Bah oui, elle impose ses choix à la cons à tout le monde, mais dès que c'est pour les appliquer, elle n'est plus là. Non mais franchement, comment on peut décider du jour au lendemain que son gosse ira vivre à la cambrousse putain.

Et dire que je venais à peine de me faire un peu respecter dans mon bahut. Parce que depuis le collège, j'avais une foutue étiquette « looser » tatouée sur le front, et ce n'était pas avec mes bagues et mes cheveux bruns gras que j'allais emballé qui que ce soit.

Maintenant, j'ai un peu changer. Mes bagues sont parties, et j'avoue avoir eu les larmes au yeux que je me suis regardé dans la glace en sortant de chez le dentiste, et que j'ai enfin pu faire un sourire sans ressembler à un psychopathe. Je me suis aussi décolorer les cheveux pour avoir une sorte de tignasse blonde sur le haut du crâne. Bon, ça, c'était pas vraiment une super bonne idée, mais je trouvais que sur le mannequin, ça faisait classe... Ensuite, j'ai un peu grandis, ce qui fait que je ne ressemblait plus à un minimoy... Et ça aussi c'était une grande avancée... Et maintenant, je vais ressembler à un martien au milieu de tout ces campagnards. Génial. Tant d'efforts ruinés...

Je regardais la route, et grimaçai en ne remarquant que des champs. Mais genre des champs partout. Et j'avais beau ne pas regarder pendant vingt minutes, dès que je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre, je revoyais les même champs, les mêmes vaches, les mêmes tracteurs. Franchement, j'avais l'impression d'être en enfer. Même les villages, c'était encore pire que sur les photos. Et je vous raconte pas comment les paysans me regardaient mal. Du genre « Oh non petite racaille, le centre de redressement, c'est pas ici »... J'avais envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

Ca faisait au moins trois heures qu'on roulait. J'avais mal à la tête, et je voulais absolument arriver le plus vite possible, histoire de bien prendre tout le choc psychologique en pleine face d'un seul coup, et arrêter de stresser comme un con.

\- P'pa... On est bientôt arrivé ?

\- Oui, dans dix minutes.

\- Dis, comment ça se fait que je les ais jamais vu, ces gens ?

\- C'est parce que ta mère les déteste. Et que c'est réciproque. D'ailleurs avant elle n'a jamais voulu que tu les vois. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche la piquée de t'envoyer d'un seul coup là-bas... En fait tu les a déjà vu quand tu étais tout petit. Ils t'adoraient. Ils ont deux fils et une fille.

\- Quels âges ?

\- Marco, le plus grand à ton âge. Joshua doit maintenant en avoir 15 ans maintenant, je me souviens que vous n'aviez que deux ans de différences. Et Marine en a 10. Elle, tu ne l'a jamais connu.

Génial. Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il y en avait un de mon âge. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, c'était un mec cool. Après tout les campagnards sont plutôt sympathiques non ? Du moins c'est ce qu'ils racontent dans les films... Putain j'ai l'impression de parler de monstres...

\- Ah, on est arrivé !

Je respirai une grande bouffée d'air avant de regarder par la fenêtre, et de faire la tronche. Bon, au moins ce n'était pas une de ses maisons faîtes de bois avec un toit en paille. Oui, je sais je dramatise et alors ? Qui ne dramatiserai pas dans ma situation ?

En fait, la maison est plutôt grande vue de l'extérieur. Trois étages, une cour, un jardin. Mouais, la base quoi. Je descend de la voiture armé de mes trois sacs d'affaires plus ou moins indispensables et suis mon père qui trace jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Il sonne et c'est une femme qui ouvre. A peine elle voit mon père qu'elle se jette dans ses bras. Mon père rigole et la fait tournée sur elle-même. On aurait dit un couple. Au fond du couloir étroit j'aperçois un homme qui les regarde amusés. Moi perso je vois ma femme se jeter dans les bras d'un homme, même son frère, comme ça, je le tue. Non mais sérieux, surtout si ma femme ressemble à ma tante. Elle est juste sublime. Grande, brune, grands yeux verts, la copie conforme de mon père mais en mode femme, et en mode mannequin aussi.

Puis, une fois qu'elle a fini de tuer mon père avec une overdose de câlin, elle me remarque enfin, et me fait la même chose qu'à mon père. Sauf que moi je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envie de la faire tourner sur moi-même comme dans les films.

\- Jean ! Comme tu as grandis. J'avais vraiment peur de ne jamais te revoir avec cette sale... Ta mère qui ne voulait plus revenir. Tu es devenu vraiment beau garçon !

* * *

Oui, je coupe maintenant pour faire le liens avec le chapitre suivant. Et parce que sinon le chapitre devenait trop long (oui je sais je me force à faire des chapitres court alors que tout le monde se force à faire l'inverse mais bon...)

Review?


	3. 3 Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille

Auteur : Bah moi...

Prairing : T (pour l'instant en tout cas ^^)

Pov : Jean Kirchstein

Genre : Romance/Humor comme d'hab'

Résumé : Voilà comment, moi, Jean Kirchstein, me retrouve devant la maison de la prairie, dans le coin le plus reculer du monde, avec comme seuls voisins les vaches et comme cousin le mec le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie... OMG

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je l'adore... C'est un ange, ce n'est pas possible autrement sinon. Elle a dit que j'étais beau... Même si je suis sure qu'elle n'en pense pas un mot, je suis quand même heureux. Ça change de ma mère qui me traite comme la chose dans les quatre fantastiques.

\- Rentrez voyons. Au fait Jean, tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi... Tu étais si petit... Je m'appelle Anna, et voici ton oncle Quentin. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas du tout ?

Je secoue la tête, un brin embarrassé. Je regarde mon oncle. Il est plutôt grand, tout aussi brun que sa femme, et il a pleins, mais vraiment pleins de tâches de rousseurs sur tout le visage. Il a l'air plutôt cool.

On s'installe dans le salon, et ma tante me sers un coca, comme quoi tout n'est pas perdu, et sers un café à tout le reste.

\- Marco est sorti, malheureusement, il y a peine dix minutes. Il était vraiment impatient de te revoir Jean. Il est parti chercher du pain pour ce soir.

Attendez, il est sorti y a dix minutes pour aller chercher du pains et il est toujours pas rentré ? Soudains, j'entends des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Et soudains, une tête brune apparaît. De grands yeux bruns se mettent à me fixer, comme pour apercevoir tous les détails de mon visage. C'était assez désagréable comme sensation. Ma tante, en suivant mon regard, se met à crier.

\- Josh ! Rejoins-nous au lieu de te cacher et viens dire bonjour. Tu te souviens de tonton Albin ? Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de Jean par contre, tu étais si petit...

\- M'man, arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gosse s't'eu plait. Et oui je me souviens de tonton, ça fait un an pas dix.

Je le regardais sortir. Et je grinçais des dents. Ce cons était à peine plus petit que moi alors qu'il avait deux ans de moins. Par contre, il me ressemblait pas mal niveau style. Je veux dire que jean-sweat-basket je connais. Avec le regard blasé en bonus.

Il fait la bise à mon père et voyant que je lui tendais la main, il souris en coin en me la serrant, avec un regard entendu que je m'empressai de lui rendre. Et ce regard voulait dire que l'un et l'autre, vivre ici était un enfer. Cool, au moins je n'étais pas en terrain inconnu.

Puis une petite fille apparu pendant que le brun s'asseyait à côté de moi. Une sorte de petit ange en robe blanche qui s'est jeter sur moi dans un « tonton jeaaaannnn ». Je la receptionne tant bien que mal et essaye de lui rendre ce câlin forcé comme avec sa mère. Puis elle se détache de moi pour faire la même chose avec un « tonton Albiiiiinnnn ».

\- Marine, calme toi...

\- Comme tu as grandis ma petite Marine !

Sa mère rigole pendant que la gamine prend d'office la place sur les genoux de mon père qui se sens plus il faut le dire. Je fais une grimace qui fait bien rire Josh. Et avant que l'on puisse commencer une discussion, le dernier qui manque fait son apparition. Mais voilà, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça...

\- Maman, la boulangerie était fermé, j'ai du aller à l'autre un peu plus loin !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Viens plutôt par là, il sont arrivés.

\- C'est vrai ?!

Et là, devant moi se trouvait le mec le plus beau, que je n'avais jamais vu. Du genre un dieu, avec une plastique parfaite. Ni trop musclé, ni pas assez. Juste waouh... Tout mon corp s'est mis à se chauffer grave. Jamais vu ça de ma vie. Même Mikasa, mon amour de collège, m'avait pas fait un truc comme ça. Et c'est à ce moment là, que je me suis rendue compte du peu de fiabilité de mon hétérosexualité... Non mais sérieux, vous auriez été avec moi, peu importe que vous soyez une fille ou un garçon, vous seriez carrément devenus accro à son image. Et puis c'était quoi cette chemise qui lui moulait ce torse de malade ?

\- Jean ! Ca faisait super longtemps ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Toi aussi tonton !

Il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a pris dans ses bras, genre comme ça, sans se poser de question. J'ai pu me rendre compte de deux choses. De un il était plus grand que moi, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant avec la famille qu'il avait, et il sentait bon, nom de dieu, je pourrais passer ma journée à respirer son odeur. Même si je ressemble à un gros malade. C'était un mélange avec de l'orange, de la vanille et je ne sais quoi d'autre qui fait que ça sent super bon.

Puis il se met à me fixer avec ses grands yeux marrons et son sourire de vingts mètres de long. Un sourire magnifique soit dit en passant. J'ai entendu Joshua ricaner tandis que Marco me lâche pour aller vers mon oncle et le saluer. Je me replace à côté de Joshua qui me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Coup dur dans l'hétérosexualité hein ? T'inquiète il fait cet effet à tout le monde et il s'en rend même pas compte.

\- Mmmh... J'vois le genre...

Il continue de ricaner tandis que mon cœur essaye de reprendre un rythme normal. Pourquoi ce con était comme ça aussi ?! On fait partie de la même famille pourtant. Merde quoi pourquoi moi j'ai une gueule de cheval alors que eux c'est tous des sex-apples à leur manière ? Ca doit être du côté de ma mère... Putain elle me fait chier jusque dans la génétique celle-là.

L'hétéro-killer* se place en face de moi, et me souris encore une fois, avec son sourire de dingue, et dégage tout les efforts que j'avais fait pour dégager mes rougeurs. Mais putain quoi, c'est un mec, et pire encore c'est mon cousin. Mon cousin nom de dieu. Ma tante prend alors la parole.

\- Alors Jean ? Parle-nous un peu de toi. C'est à peine si on te connais.

Que je parle de moi ? Non mais c'est quoi ça tout d'un coup ? Elle veut vraiment descendre du stade ange au stade de démon. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça putain ? Voyant que je n'étais pas prêt à répondre, elle força un peu le passage.

\- Tu as une passion peut-être ? Tu fais du sport ? Ca fait tellement de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu... Je veux tout savoir...

\- Heu... Je fais du skateboard... Enfin, je pratique pas de sport en général. Et j'ai pas de passion particulière...

Blanc... Bon, j'avoue, je suis pas très causant, surtout sur ce genre de question. Oui, dès que ça parle de moi, ça devient compliqué...

\- Ah... Et tu as une petite copine ?

\- Hahaha Jean ? Une petite-copine ? Je la plains d'avance...

Oui là c'est mon père qui vient de parler et j'aurai vraiment aimer qu'il la ferme pour une fois. Il vient de m'étiqueter « looser » devant toute la famille. Génial. Vraiment génial.

* * *

Hey! Oui bon, moi aussi je trouve que l'histoire se traîne un peu en longueur mais voilà quoi. Je fais comme je peux XD Bref je mérite quand même quelques reviews? Non?


	4. 4 Première soirée

Petite note d'auteur: Hey! Voilà le chapitre 4 de cette fiction dont je m'éclate à écrire les chapitres chaque jours XD Alors je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'envoie des reviews car ça me fait plaisir à mort 3 Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Auteur : Bah moi...

Prairing : T (pour l'instant en tout cas ^^)

Pov : Jean Kirchstein

Genre : Romance/Humor comme d'hab'

Résumé : Voilà comment, moi, Jean Kirchstein, me retrouve devant la maison de la prairie, dans le coin le plus reculer du monde, avec comme seuls voisins les vaches et comme cousin le mec le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie... OMG

* * *

Chapitre 4

C'est après une longue discussion que mon père est parti. D'un certain côté, j'étais vraiment heureux que mon père parte pour de bon, car je ne pouvais plus supporter ces répliques et blagues vaseuse sur moi, mais d'un autre côté, j'avais carrément la trouille de me retrouver tout seul dans cette famille sympathique mais qui m'est complètement inconnue.

Une fois mon père parti, il devait être 19h, et ma tante décida qu'il était temps de manger. Elle s'activa donc aux fourneaux tandis que mes cousins me faisaient la visite guidée de leur grande maison. J'appris donc qu'il y avait cinq chambres, une pour chaque enfants et pour les parents ainsi qu'une chambre d'ami que j'allais squatter. Une fois que l'emplacement des toilettes (le plus important si vous voulez mon avis) me fut divulguer, nous allâmes tous les quatre envahir la chambre de Marco. Celle-ci reflètait très bien son propriétaire : simple, bien rangée, totalement organisée et où il y flottait une merveilleuse odeur douce qui apaisa mon cœur... Oui, dit comme ça, ça faisait carrément gnangnan mais c'était la vérité. J'hésitais presque à demander si je pouvais m'installer dans cette chambre. Mais je n'allais pas abuser, pas dès le premier jour quand même.

Une fois installer tous les trois dans la chambre, moi sur le lit à côté de Josh et Marco assis par terre en tailleur avec sur les genoux la petite Marine. Un léger silence flotta das la pièce, mais qui fut presque tout de suite brisé par la voix mignonne comme tout de ma cousine.

\- Dis, tonton jean... Je peux t'appeler grand-frère ? Ca sera plus simple je trouve...

\- Oui, si tu veux... Enfin, j'suis ton cousin quoi mais tu peux, je veux dire...

Joshua ricana comme à son habitude alors que Marco pouffa délicatement de rire -rire merveilleux soit dit en passant-, cachant sa bouche avec sa main en mode mec super craquant. J'en oublierai presque qu'il se fichait de moi et de mon incapacité à répondre à une question simple de gamine de 5 ans.

Changement de sujet assez rapide à savoir le bahut. J'appris donc que naturellement, Marco excellait dans toutes les matières possibles et inimaginables, que tout au contraire, Josh avait du mal rien qu'à lire les énoncer -l'anecdote où il n'avait pas réussi à lire un texte et qu'à la fin, au lieu de dire « punis » il avait dit pénis m'avait bien fait marrer-

Nous étions tous écrouler de rire lorsque ma tante est venue nous chercher avec un sourire tendre. J'aurai tellement aimé l'avoir elle comme mère, plutôt que l'autre peau de vache... M'enfin bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a... Quoi ? Oui, c'est ma mère, celle qui a sué sang et larme pour me mettre au monde, qui m'a éduquer et élevé... Oui et alors ? Vu comment elle s'occupe de moi, je serai vous je me la fermerai. Comment ça je ne suis pas du tout argumentatif ? Et puis d'abord il veut dire quoi ce mot de base... Je suis sûr que même vous vous ne le savez pas. Si, bien sur vous le savez mais vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fous. Bref.

Une fois à table, je me suis assis directement à côté de Josh. Pourquoi ? La réponse est simple mes chers amis... Je le kiffe ce mec. Je veux dire, il me ressemble tellement. On est trop synchrones tous les deux. Je suis sur, je pense à un truc, lui il est déjà en train de l'exprimer à voix haute. Oui, la seule différence entre nous c'est que moi je suis bien plus renfermer que lui. Il paraît qu'il est super populaire au lycée, alors qu'il ne fait absolument aucun effort d'après ce que m'a dit Marco. Tiens, d'ailleurs parlons de lui, Marco. Parce que franchement, je pourrais écrire l'équivalent de l'Encyclopédie rien que sur ses yeux. Ou sur tout son être... Comment ça je suis vachement conciliant avec ma nouvelle orientation sexuelle ? Pour tout vous dire, c'est qu'elle ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Du moins, j'avais pas mal de doute dessus. Notamment à cause de Thomas, et ses fesses bien trop parfaites pour son propre bien.

Je regarde vaguement ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette. Des pâtes. Bon, au moins c'est pas de la soupe ou je ne sais quoi encore... Moi ? Faire des stéréotypes ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre voyons. Donc on est tranquille en train de manger, enfin, quand je dis tranquille ça compte Josh qui se plaint de tout et de rien, de Marine qui met de la bouffe partout, de mon oncle qui engueule Josh parce qu'il se plaint trop, de ma tante qui essaie de maîtriser comme elle peut la petite, et de Marco, qui ne fait rien. Enfin, il mange hein, mais en silence, sans rien demander à personne. Je me demande comment il est au lycée... Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça.

\- Au fait, je fais comment pour le lycée ?

J'ai eu l'impression que ma tante attendait cette question depuis des décennies puisqu'à peine elle était sorti de ma bouche qu'elle sautait presque sur moi.

\- Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne l'a poserait jamais ! Donc comme tu peux t'en douter, tu vas aller dans le même lycée que Marco et Joshua, comme ça tu connaîtra du monde d'avance et ce sera plus facile vu que tu arrives en milieu d'année. Tu partira en même temps qu'eux. Donc debout à 6h30 vu que tu commences à 8h.

Je bug... 8h ? 6h30 ? 1H30 pour se préparer ? C'est quoi ces conneries ! J'ai besoin de dix minutes pas plus pour me préparer, ils ont pas un problème... A moins que... Oh non, ne me dîtes pas que...

\- Il est à combien de temps à pied le lycée ?

Ils se regardent tous et éclatent de rire comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse bêtise que le monde n'a jamais entendu. Génial. J'passe pour un con, pour changer... C'est mon oncle qui se décide enfin à se calmer et à apporter la lumière sur mon pauvre cerveau qui ne comprend rien.

\- Mon grand, si tu veux aller au lycée à pied, il faudrait que tu partes à au moins 5h30 du matin. Vous y allez en bus et il y en a pour une bonne demis-heure, si ce n'est pas trois quarts d'heure.

Geeeenrrrrre... Et je suis censé faire ça tous les matins ? Non mais ma mère a vraiment pété un câble là c'est plus possible. Trois quarts d'heure pour aller au bahut, quand je dirai ça à Connie, il va vraiment se foutre de ma gueule cette fois. Je suis vraiment en enfer en fait c'est pas possible.

On fini le repas, toujours dans une même ambiance conviviale et tout. Ca ressemble pas du tout à nos repas avec ma mère et mon père. Déjà, on se parle pas, et puis quand on ouvre lla bouche c'est souvent pour se plaindre comme des viocs de 80 piges. Non, franchement, j'étais vraiment à l'aise dans cette famille. Dommage juste qu'ils soient paumés en plein milieu de la campagne française, ça aurait pu être génial de vivre avec eux en banlieue. Enfin bon, on peut pas avoir tout dans la vie.

On regarde la télé, jusqu'à ce que ma tante nous dise d'aller nous coucher vu qu'on avait école le lendemain. Puis je vois la fratrie se lever un par un pour poser un smack sur la joue de leur parents. Même Josh, c'est pour dire si c'est bizarre. Non, je ne connais pas cette étrange tradition qu'est d'embrasser ses parents sur la joue avant d'aller dormir. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais fait, avec aucun de mes parents. Ma mère n'avait pas le temps et je n'osais pas avec mon père. En fait, à partir de mes six ans, je me couchais tout seul, mes parents ne me voyaient même pas sortir du salon pour rejoindre ma chambre.

J'allais suivre Josh jusqu'à l'étage mais ma tante m'arrêta.

\- Tu vas où Jean ?

\- Bah je vais me coucher.

\- Et tu n'as rien oublié ?

Je penchais la tête, faignant de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait. En fait, c'était juste pour m'assurer de sa requête. Elle tapota sa joue avec son index, et je me mis à rougir bêtement comme un gamin embarrassé. J'approchai doucement et je fis un bisou rapide sur la joue de ma tante qui souriait bizarrement, entre douceur et amusement, comme si j'étais son propre gamin. Je regardais mon oncle, me demandant s'il fallait aussi que le lui fasse un bisous à lui aussi. Il haussa les épaules et tandis sa joue que je m'empressais de smacker sa joue avant de me dépêcher de monter, ratant de peu leur sourire complice qu'ils se lancèrent.

Je voulais rejoindre ma chambre rapidement avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit et de soupirer de soulagement. J'allais enfin pouvoir me reposer après cette journée éprouvante...

Puis je m'endormis d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Reviews ?:3


	5. 5 Dans le bus

Auteur : Bah moi...

Prairing : T (pour l'instant en tout cas ^^)

Pov : Jean Kirchstein

Genre : Romance/Humor comme d'hab'

Résumé : Voilà comment, moi, Jean Kirchstein, me retrouve devant la maison de la prairie, dans le coin le plus reculer du monde, avec comme seuls voisins les vaches et comme cousin le mec le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie... OMG

* * *

Chapitre 5

Quand je me réveillai ce matin, d'abord je n'en avais pas du tout envie hein, il fallait bien que je le précise, et de deux je ne pouvais pas me rendormir puisqu'il y avait du bruit. Ce bruit bien sûr c'était mon portable, qui sonnait comme un dégénéré qui avait besoin de faire chier son monde. Et son monde bah c'était moi, et il me faisait très chier.

Puis, l'éteignant, j'entrepris de me recoucher dans les règles de l'art. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, la vie n'était pas d'accord, alors elle décida de faire chier Jean Kirchstein (Et oui encore lui) et d'envoyer son cousin le chercher. C'est comme ça que j'ai vu Josh, aussi peu réveillé que moi, rentrer dans ma chambre en baillant et en se frottant les yeux. Puis il se dirigea vers moi, tellement peu réveillé qu'il ne vit pas que j'avais déjà ouvert les yeux, et me secoua comme un prunier pour de toute évidence me réveiller.

Alors qu'il commençait à me secouer un peu trop fort, je me redressais vivement, le surprenant, et me tourner vers lui en lui hurlant dessus :

\- Oï ! Tu vois pas que je suis déjà réveillé ducon ?!

\- Pas la peine de gueuler, t'avais qu'à me le faire savoir avant. Allez, lève-toi et viens déjeuner, maman à fais des tartines de nutella.

Je grognais une dernière fois avant que lui ne ricane et ne sorte de ma chambre. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, je me levais et m'habillais comme je le pouvais. C'est-à-dire un tee-shirt, un jean et un sweat génial ni trop chaud ni trop froid que j'adorais. Après tout, ce n'étais qu'une rentrée en plein moi de Mars, rien de bien important hein...

Une minute...

Meeeeerde ! C'est mon premier jour de classe ! Mais comment je vais faire pour gérer ça ? Impossible. Je vais mourir. Non, je vais me faire torturer psychologiquement comme d'habitude. Oui, parce que vous vous souvenez quand je vous avais parlé de ma vie de collège et début lycée ? Bah j'ai peur que ça ne fasse pareil cette fois encore. J'allais sûrement tombé, comme lors de mon exposé de français en cinquième... Ou pire, j'allais bousculer un baraqué à la cantine et il va vouloir me faire la peau. Non je sais, je vais marcher sur un chewing-gum et il va rester collé, et là des aliens vont vouloir me kidnapper et je vais mourir sous les expériences de ces monstres.

Bon, je dramatise toujours un peu je sais.

C'est donc la boule au ventre que je me dirigeais vers le rez-de-chaussé pour aller manger un bout bien que le cœur n'y était pas. C'est toute la famille au grand complet qui m'accueilli dans la grande salle à manger (j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans une maison de bourges). Ma tante me claqua une bise sur la joue en me demandant si j'avais bien dormi. Je lui fit un oui de la tête avant de m'asseoir à table à côté d'un Marco plongé dans son bol de lait. Quand il me vit, il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis vaguement.

\- Alors Jean, prêt pour ce premier jour ?

\- Vous allez rigolez si je vous dis que non ?

Ils rigolèrent tous, sauf la petite Marine qui n'étais pas encore bien réveillée, au vues de ses tartines à moitié étalées sur ses joues. Moi, je ne faisais que grogner comme un ours mal luné. Ils étaient vraiment sans cœur c'est pas possible.

\- Bon les garçons dépêchez-vous, vous allez rater le bus.

Nous nous dépêchâmes avant de filer finir de nous préparer avant de nous mettre en route vers l'arrêt de bus du village. J'appris que le bus passait de village en village et que c'était les arrêts et non le trajet en lui-même qui rallongeait le parcours. Une fois le bus arrivé, on monta dedans et d'office, Marco me tira avec lui vers ce qui semblait être ses amis, au fond du bus. Il me les présenta un par un. Il y avait Eren, un garçon avec une aussi grande gueule que la mienne, Mikasa, la meuf la plus hot et glacial que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie, et qui semblait vouer un culte à Eren. Puis il y avait Armin, le petit génie studieux du groupe, un peu dans la lune. Ensuite on avait Connie et Sasha, un duo de cons inséparable. Dans le même genre on avait les BFF Berthold et Reiner qu'on ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre, mais en moins con. Et à la fin y avait Annie, une fille un peu asociale sur les bords mais qui traînait avec eux parce qu'elle était obligée... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais... Je ne fais que récolter des infos moi.

Je m'assis entre Marco et la fenêtre, et les laissait parler alors que je vissait mes écouteurs à mes oreilles, pas du tout enclin à faire la causette à tout le monde. C'est donc sur un morceau de « the strypes », un de mes groupes préférés que je me lançais dans la contemplation des champs qui défilaient devant mes yeux. Ce fut un coup de coude dans les côtes de Marco qui me sortis de ma bulle anti-humain. Oui, vous savez, cette bulle qui averti chaque humains qui y rentre que je n'avais pas du tout envie de lui parler. Comment ça asociale ? Vous lisez bien ma vie au lieu de vous faire des amis, alors lâchez-moi et allez téter des canards sauvages.

\- Donc je disais, Marco me fit signe de l'écouter, j'enlevais donc mes écouteurs et lui accordait toute mon attention.

\- Je disais donc que Jean venait de Lyon, et qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à toutes nos habitudes comme le trajet par exemple.

\- Et pourquoi t'es là Jean ?

C'était Armin qui venait de parler. Moi qui aurait juré qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre la parole sans qu'on ne lui demande quelque chose.

\- Disons que j'ai eu quelques problèmes de famille...

\- Sa mère est une tarée !

C'était Josh qui venait d'apparaître d'un des sièges de devants, me faisant sursauter comme une petite gamine de dix ans devant un screamer. Il était accompagnée d'une petite brune et d'un gars super bien foutu (c'est un avis comparatif bien sûr hem hem bref...) à la chevelure rouge. Une sorte de trio totalement pas assortis mais qui respirait la confiance qu'ils avaient entre eux. J'avais jamais connue ça.

\- Joshua ! Ne parle pas de ta tante comme ça !

\- Oh, c'est bon Marco, même toi tu disais qu'elle n'était pas très gentille gentille ta tante.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas un raison pour l'insultée...

\- Toujours trop gentil comme d'hab' Marco.

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que moi, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Surtout qu'on parlait de ma mère quoi. Pas que je la porte super bien dans mon cœur mais quand même... Remarquant sûrement mon trouble, Josh s'était penché super près de mon oreille avant de chuchoter d'un air taquin.

\- Mon frère, c'est la bonté pure. Il n'est jamais énervé, jamais méchant, toujours à prendre la défense des faibles... Tout le contraire de toi et moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on a beaucoup de points communs.

Puis il s'était reculé comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ses paroles m'avaient pas mal troublée à vrai dire. Comment ça on se ressemblait ? C'était un peu bizarre comment il l'avait dit. Beaucoup de points communs ? Et puis je n'étais pas mauvais dans le fond, enfin je pense. Mais je n'eus pas plus de temps pour réfléchir que le bus s'était arrêté et je fus entraîner avec toute la bande de Marco vers les salles de cours. On commençait par anglais. Génial.

On se dirigea alors vers la classe et je m'assis d'office à côté de Marco, le seul point d'attache que j'avais. Mais bon il était pas mal le point d'attache, je veux dire, Marco à l'air d'être un mec réglo que tout le monde adore puisque personne ne peut le détester. Enfin c'est l'image qu'il renvoie en tout cas. Après, je me doute que c'est pas un mec parfait et tout. Et encore heureux.

Derrière moi, il y avait le grand gars là, Berthold, qui avait l'air aussi un peu dans la lune. Bah, il avait l'air cool lui aussi. Et puis, si je voulais refaire des conneries comme à Lyon, j'avais qu'à aller voir Connie et Sasha, ils avaient l'air emballer dans ce genre d'idée. L'idée d'un groupe comme ça m'allait, sans prise de tête.

Puis le prof d'anglais entra et je me dis que vraiment, dans ce trou perdu, soit t'avais une tête super fraîche, soit tu ressemblais à un zombie. Et mon prof d'anglais faisait clairement partie de laa partie zombie. En plus il était tout petit. Une sorte d'Annabelle en mode mec, et en plus sexy. Ouais, c'est comme ça que j'aurai décrit ce prof de malade : Annabelle garçon sexy. Trois mots clés.

\- C'est Rivaille, notre prof d'anglais, ne te le met pas à dos. C'est un ancien marines.

Marco m'avait chuchoter ça rapidement. Et moi, je m'étais retenu de déglutir. Non mais c'est des dingues dans ce bahuts. Le fameux Rivaille regarda la liste avant de froncer les sourcils et de scruter la classe avec un regard de chien de faïence. Puis il me repéra enfin. Puis il souris. Et là je me suis dis que j'étais foutu. Et j'avais raison.

\- Kirchstein ? Viens te présenter à la classe.

J'étais foutu.

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, j'avoue j'ai eu du mal à le sortir, c'est pour ça que je risque d'avoir du retard dans mes postes. En plus, à partir de dimanche au soir, je ne pourrais pas écrire puisque là où je vais, je ne pourrais pas prendre mon ordinateur. C'est pour ça que je vais essayer de poster le chap 6 dimanche mais je ne vous promets rien...

Enfin voilà ! Alors qu'en dîtes vous ? Je suis satisfaite de la fin en tout cas ^^ j'espère que vous arrivez à cerner tous les personnages parce que j'avoue que des fois, je suis tellement subtile que l'on ne remarque même pas certain détail -_-'''

Reviews ?

Au fait ! Merci à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews et qui me suivent, je suis super heureuse !

Allez kiss kiss cœur cœur 3


	6. 6 Bonjour, je suis Jean Frankenstein

Auteur : Bah moi...

Prairing : T (pour l'instant en tout cas ^^)

Pov : Jean Kirchstein

Genre : Romance/Humor comme d'hab'

Résumé : Voilà comment, moi, Jean Kirchstein, me retrouve devant la maison de la prairie, dans le coin le plus reculer du monde, avec comme seuls voisins les vaches et comme cousin le mec le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie... OMG

* * *

\- Kirchstein? Pas banal comme nom... Viens te présenter à la classe.

J'étais foutu, complètement foutu... Je vous l'avez dit non? Que cette rentrée allait être le plus gros bordel de toute ma vie. Ou du moins, non, mais elle va sûrement pourrir toute mon année dans ce lycée. Je me levai donc, et me dirigeai vers l'estrade de la classe, où le prof m'attendait, les bras croisés, et me siffla bien gentiment de me bouger le cul avant qu'il ne m'attrape lui-même. Et je peux vous assurer que ce Rivaille de mes couilles, j'allais l'enculer dans une ruelle sombre, peut-être que ça lui remettrait les idées en place... Moi? Vulgaire? Jamais voyons.

Une fois sur l'estrade, je fis face à une trentaine de yeux qui me dévisageaient comme si j'étais une bête de foire étrange et surnaturelle. La classe quoi. Je passais mes yeux de personnes en personnes. Je pu voir Reiner qui me regardait, complètement mord de rire, Berthold qui dormait, Sasha qui mangeait une patate – tout va bien -, jusqu'à tomber sur les beaux yeux sombres et profonds de mon cousin, qui me regardait d'une façon partagée entre amusement, compassion et bienveillance qui me serra le cœur : même ma propre mère ne m'avait jamais regardé avec autant de tendresse dans les yeux.

Mais je du resté un peu trop longtemps à regarder les beaux yeux de Marco vu que mon prof ne tarda pas à me le faire remarquer.

\- Tu attends quoi Kirchstein? Une invitation?

\- Heu... J-je m'ap-p-p-pelle Jean Kirstein... Heu non Kirchstein... -chstein comme genre heu... Frankenstein! Enfin, non, oubliez cet exemple pourri.

Le prof soupira, ce demandant surement pourquoi on lui avait encore mis un attardé de plus dans sa classe. Moi, je tremblais comme une feuille tandis que l'ébauche d'un sourire se dessinait déjà sur leurs visages. Voilà, si vous voulez rater votre année, bah appelez-moi pour faire votre présentation, vous allez voir, c'est génial. Bon, maintenant que j'étais lancé, fallait continuer.

\- Je viens Lyon, enfin, j'habitais à Lyon, enfin Lyon la ville, pas l'animal, enfin, j'crois vous avez compris, vous êtes pas des attardés... J'suis con. Et j'ai heu... Heu... Ah oui 17 ans.

\- Bon, on va arrêter le massacre hein... Retourne à ta table Frankenstein.

Je baissais la tête pour cacher les rougeurs dues à l'extrême honte que je venais de me payer. Comment vous dire que j'étais à deux doigts de chialer comme un gamin. Surtout qu'à la réplique de Rivaille, tout le monde s'est fendu la poire comme des demeurés. Je me rassis derrière Marco qui se retourna vers moi pour me lancer un regards carrément amusé. La tendresse, elle s'était vite barrée je trouve. Mais il me fit un signe vers deux meufs un peu plus loin qui se chuchotais des trucs à l'oreille en me regardant et en ricanant. Ah bah merci Marco! J'ai pas eu assez la honte tiens, il faudrait pas qu'en plus je manque de rater les commentaires individuels de chaque personnes m'entourant. Enfin bon, je tendis l'oreille moi aussi quand même, histoire de voir quelle rumeurs allaient circuler sur moi, histoire que je trouve des répliques acerbes pour répondre.

\- T'as vu, il a l'air marrant.

\- Ouai trop... Et puis il est plutôt mignon enfin je veux dire...

\- Ouiiiii... C'est trop cool ses cheveux. C'est une teinture?

\- Bah c'est pas naturelle patate.

\- Patate?

Bon, je vous cache pas que la dernière réplique, c'était Sasha. Mais outre cette réplique très intelligente de cette meuf carrément chelou, je me rendis compte, qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à ne pas se moquer de moi. Enfin, ils se moquaient de moi mais pas méchamment. C'était pas comme à Lyon. Ils me trouvaient marrant quoi, pas teubé.

Et je peux vous assurer que ça fait du bien. Parce qu'au bout d'un moment, toujours se faire traiter d'abrutis pas fini, ça saoulait à la fin. Je passai donc le reste de leur d'anglais à m'imaginer enfin avoir une vie social normale comme tous les autres ados de mon âge. Et j'étais putain d'heureux.

Après une heure de maths avec un grand blond qui aurait pu être le sosie de Captain America et une heure de science avec une grande demeurée qui voulait absolument nous faire disséquer tout se qui bougeait, je me dirigeait accompagné de "ma bande" vers la cafétéria. C'était une sorte de grande salle avec un self service, où l'on pouvait se détendre, envoyer des sms et ect... Et c'était génial ça aussi putain. Mais pourquoi ils avaient pas pensé à ça putain dans mon ancien bahut. Là les surveillants devaient pas trop gueuler pour les téléphones au moins.

\- Sasha, comment tu fais pour garder la ligne avec tout se que tu bouffes à la journée bordel...

\- Ta gueule Jean, on a pas tous des gènes d'obèses.

\- Tu sais que t'insultes Marco dans la même phrase.

\- Excuse-moi Marco, tu sais que je t'aime.

\- Mais oui, moi aussi. Mais arrête de manger tu me rends malade.

Et la discussion continuait comme ça. Et je me trouvais vachement à l'aise avec eux. Je veux dire, avec mes anciens potes, j'osais pas trop dire de trucs, histoire de pas dire trop de conneries. Mais là, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais me lâcher sans que ça pose de problème. Puis je sentis deux bras m'entourer les épaules. Je me retournai, et vis Josh, avec ses deux potes de tout à l'heure, qui me souriait tranquillement, comme si c'était normal. Et s'il trouvait ça normal, c'était que ça l'était non? Non? Je sais pas. Je m'en fou. J'suis trop bien pour me poser trop de questions.

\- Alors Jean? Ce premier jour?

\- Horrible.

A ce moment, tout le monde sauf les nouveaux arrivés se mirent à rire, même Marco, sous leurs regards interrogatifs et amusés. Le pire cas était sûrement Reiner, qui riait comme un phoque et manquait de s'étouffer sur la table.

\- Il a... Pfff... Il-Il aaaaaahahahaha! Je peux plus m'arrêter!

\- On a compris ça Rein'... Mais il s'est passé quoi? Neh Jean dis.

Les autres vendirent bien sûr la mèche dès que Reiner s'était calmé, racontant dans les moindres détails et en rajoutant des commentaires personnels ma présentation de ce matin. Autant vous dire qu'après ça, Josh et ses potes nous rejoignirent très vite dans notre fou rire. Ça allait sûrement me suivre longtemps cette histoire de Frankenstein. Bordel.

Les bras de Josh, qu'il n'avait pas enlevé, se resserrèrent plus étroitement autours de moi, m'enlaçant presque. Je sentais limite les battement de son cœur tellement il était près de moi.

\- Joshuas, relâche-le un peu, tu vas l'étouffer.

\- Mai-heu Marco, il faut le réconforter.

Me réconforter? Pourquoi ils parlaient de moi comme si j'étais une gonzesse? N'importe quoi, tout allait bien pour moi, merci Josh.

\- Joshuas, lâche-le maintenant, tu vois bien que ça le gêne.

\- Ce qui le gêne, c'est que tu me gueule de le lâcher surtout.

\- Joshuas!

\- Ok, ok, je me casse. A plus Jean. Marco...

Il fallait avouer que cette semblant de dispute avait lancé un froid dans le groupe. Même les gens autours de nous avait un peu baissé le volume. Il fallait le dire, Marco et Josh qui se disputent, c'est assez impressionnant en terme de pression. Marco se tourna vers moi et ma lança un regard désolé, avant de s'excuser en disant qu'il allait parler avec son frangin.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, le groupe avait repris sa discussion comme si de rien n'était. Mais moi je cherchait encore pourquoi Marco et Joshuas avait été comme ça. C'est Armin qui vint me parler.

\- Hey Jean, tu sais, je crois que tu as du soucis à te faire...

\- Quoi? Du soucis? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Comment ça du soucis? Ne me dîtes pas que je venait de faire un connerie encore une fois. Parce que je m'entendais trop bien avec le groupe là.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit un combat entre frère avec un trophée à la clé si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Heu non, pas du tout.

\- Fais pas genre celui qui comprend rien. C'est simple pourtant, Marco et Joshuas se battent pour toi.

Le pire, ce fut qu'à ces mots, tout le groupe se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard compatissant que je ne compris pas. Au mon dieu. Mais dans quelle merde je me suis mis encore...

* * *

Ca, on se le demande bien hein! ^^ Jean dans la merde en même temps, c'est pas une grande nouvelle lol.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû, bien que poster en retard.

Review?


	7. 7 Tu tombera amoureux de moi!

Auteur : Bah moi...

Prairing : T (pour l'instant en tout cas ^^)

Pov : Jean Kirchstein

Genre : Romance/Humor comme d'hab'

Résumé : Voilà comment, moi, Jean Kirchstein, me retrouve devant la maison de la prairie, dans le coin le plus reculer du monde, avec comme seuls voisins les vaches et comme cousin le mec le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie... OMG

* * *

Chapitre 7

Oh mon dieu... Mais dans quelle merde je me suis mis moi ? Non, mais franchement quoi ? Je veux dire, je me suis fait virer de chez moi parce que j'ai casser la poignée de ma porte. Ma mère m'a envoyé dans un endroit paumé de la campagne, pour qu'à la fin, je me retrouve dans une situation d'un triangle amoureux gay et totalement incestueux... Je veux dire, j'sais pas moi. C'est un peu gore comme vie quoi.

En plus, je vous parle même pas quand mon cousin Josh est revenu, coursé de près par Marco, et s'est pointé tout content devant moi. Puis, il a écarté les jambe et m'a pointé du doigt pour ensuite, me lancer d'une voix totalement assuré et complètement haute, c'est-à-dire que tout le monde l'a entendue : « Tu vas voir Jean ! Je te ferais miens ! »

\- Hein ?

Bug... Bug général du peu de neurones que j'avais. Me faire quoi ? Sien ? Oh mon dieu puissance deux, mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait nom d'un chien ? Mais bordel quoi. Il a 15 ans merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Et re-merde.

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers nous et nous dévisageait comme si on était des animaux de foire, et j'avoue que j'aurai fait la même chose dans leur situation mais voilà. Marco, qui nous avait finalement rejoins, se passait une main gênée sur le visage, sûrement désespéré. Et il y avait de quoi.

Puis Josh s'était barré, me laissant dans la merde comme un gros con. Et ça faisait qu'un jour que j'étais là bordel, un putain de jour.

Après, autant vous dire que la fin de journée n'a pas été joyeuse hein. Entre Marco et Josh qui se faisaient littéralement la gueule, Josh qui n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards plus qu'appuyé et Marco qui faisiat tout pour que je les évite, c'était vraiment génial. Le pire fut sûrement le retours en bus. Josh avait absolument voulu que je me mette à côté de lui, mais Marco refusait, et ça énervait Josh, qui a fini par me prendre par le poignet me tirer vers sa place.

\- Désolé si tu te sens forcé.

\- Heu, non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste que je comprend pas bien ce qui se passe hahahaha...

\- Je t'aime.

Oh my fucking god ne me dis pas ça comme ça connard dégénéré putain! Non mais on a pas idée de dire ça comme ça à son propre cousin qu'on a rencontré la veille! Non mais franchement, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu"on dit simplement, je veux dire... Heu... Rahhhh! J'en peux plus!

Heu... Comment te dire... Heu... On est des mecs quoi... Et heu... Cousins aussi... Et j'suis pas trop inceste et tout tu sais ? Moi, je veux vivre une vie tranquille et tout enfin tu comprends hein ? En plus tu est vachement trop jeune et...

\- Ah ! Je savais que c'était encore mon âge le problème !

\- Heu non... Pas vraim...

\- Mais je vais te dire moi ! Moi je t'aime, et peu importe ce qu'il faudra faire, tu tombera amoureux de moi !

\- Heu...

Autant vous dire que je ne savais vraiment plus quels arguments donner pour qu'il me foute la paix. Parce que de un, tu ne peux pas aimer un garçon, encore moins si c'est ton cousin, et enncore moins si il est plus vieux que toi, je suis désolé.

\- Et puis l'âge, c'est qu'un nombre de toute façon !

\- Ouai, et la taule c'est qu'une pièce c'est ça ?

J'avais marmonner ça entre mes dents tandis que lui s'était bloqué et me fixait bah... Fixement. Puis tout d'un coup il se jette dans mes bras dans un câlin que je fit tout mon possible pour me dégager de là. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

\- En fait tu m'aimes mais t'as peur d'aller en prison ! Ne t'inquiète pas, si on sort ensemble avant que tu ne sois majeur, tout va bien !

\- Heiiiinnnn ?

Non mais comment est-ce qu'il en ait arrivé à cette conclusion bordel ?! Je ne comprend plus rien et je veux juste rentrer chez moi... Quand est-ce que j'ai dit que j'étais content d'être là et de presque trouver ma place ? Lol, n'oubliez pas de me tuer la prochaine fois que je raconte une connerie pareille d'accord ?

Mais autant vous dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui prouver par A + B que non, je n'étais pas particulièrement amoureux de lui que Marco m'avait attraper par le poignet pour me faire m'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Excuse-le, il aime bien se rendre intéressant ne fait pas attention.

J'hochais vivement la tête, essayant de me convaincre moi-même de cela. Non, je ne voulais pas que mon cousin tombe amoureu de moi, du moins pas celui-là et... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte bordel ?! Je me suis pris pour un choux-fleur ou quoi ?! Rahhhh une corde je vous en supplie, j'en ai besoin...

Une fois rentrés, je me dirigeais directement dans ma chambre, et ne réapparaissait que pour le dîner, qui nne me semblait pas super alléchant tout d'un coup. Et le pire, c'est que la semaine continua comme ça... Entre les déclarations multiples de Josh, les engueulades de Marco, les repas complètement coupés, et les cours qui semblaient deux fois plus durs qu'à Lyon, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Une fois, il m'est même venue à l'esprit d'appeler ma mère pour lui demander de venir me chercher mais je me suis vite repris : cette vieille folle n'attendait que ça.

Donc c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais à éviter mes cousins, du moins le plus possible vu qu'on était dans la même classe, et qu'on habitait ensemble. Ah, et aussi, je me suis trouvé une amitié avec Eren, le gars qui a repoussé la bombe atomique qu'est Mikasa Ackerman. Oui, il aime le skate et la musique (comme moi), sa mère le saoule (comme moi) et il a un boulet -quoi que le boulet c'est Mikasa mais ça reste un boulet de son point de vue- qui lui court après et qui arrête pas de la faire chier avec ses déclarations d'amours ardentes (COMME MOI BORDEL DE MERDE). Donc avec tous ses points communs, on est devenu comme qui dirait I.N.S.E.P.A.R.A.B.L.E... Et ouai ma gueule. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je me suis enfin fait un vrai de vrai pote dans ma vie et ça putain ça fait du bien.

Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, nous somme samedi et je dois aller chez Eren pour qu'on bosse sur l'exposé de Français. Pas que le sujet était franchement intéressant... Mais l'idée d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas croiser Josh de la journée m'allait et m'enchantait plus que de raison. Par contre, il fallait que je le dise à mon ange gardien... Hem... Pardon ma tante. Et ça, comme je ne savais pas trop comment ça s'organisait dans la famille pour les autorisations de sortie, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir. J'aurai d'ailleurs du y aller avant tiens.

Je descend les escaliers pour trouver ma tante heureusement seule sur le canapé. Entendant quelqu'un descendre, elle s'était retournée vers moi et fronça les sourcils en me reconnaissant.

\- Ah tient, un revenant...

\- Ouai... Hahaha

\- Moi ça ne me fait pas rire alors enlève ce sourire débile d'excuse de ton visage.

Je baissais la tête et serrais les dents. Je savais bien que ça ne serait pas passé comme une lettre à la poste mon exil dans ma chambre. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le problème, c'est va dire à une mère que tu évites son fils parce qu'il te harcèle aussi bien sexuellement que moralement... Impossible nous sommes bien d'accord.

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi Jean, si y a un truc qui va pas tu me le dis, sinon, tu reste avec nous et tu descend de ta chambre.

\- Non, enfin, c'est rien... Je veux dire...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Bah, c'est que... C'est-à-dire... Je sais pas trop.

\- Bon d'accord... **Elle soupira** Bon, je suppose que tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- Heu oui, je peux aller chez Eren aujourd'hui pour notre exposé de français.

\- Vas-y mais je veux te voir à la maison pour 19h.

\- D'accord.

Je me précipitais presque sur la porte pour partir le plus vite. Rahhh... C'est quoi cette manie de me demander ce qui n'allait pas tout le temps ? Mais parents faisaient jamais ça. Pourquoi tout doit être si différent ? C'est dur de se dire que je déteste autant que j'adore cet endroit...

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte, et à m'extirper de cet enfer au goût de paradis, lorsque je me fis stopper par mon cousin (qui d'autre) qui referma la porte avec un air furieux sur le visage. Plus que mal-à-l'aise, je lui grognait vaguement de se pousser pour que je puisse sortir mais il n'était malheureusement pas de cet avis.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je n'ai pas à dire à un gamin tout mes déplacements que je sache...

\- Chez Eren hein ? Vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble.

Non, mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ce con. N'en mais sérieusement, j'ai une tête à sortir avec tous les mecs que je croise ?

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! J'suis pas gay alors tu vas me lâcher avec tes délires homosexuels et me laisser tranquille ! Merde !

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, je m'étais déjà barrer, le laissant en plan sur le palier. Non mais faut arrêter là. Je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis pas brancher inceste et encore moins pédophile non mais qu'est-ce qu'il comprend pas là-dedans. Faut quoi ? Que je me le placarde sur le front pour qu'il comprenne ?

Nan mais sérieux...


	8. 8 Oh mon dieu, ils sont partout

Chapitre 8

J'étais enfin arrivé devant la maison d'Eren. C'est qu'il habitait loin ce con. Et dans un trou paumé pour ne rien arrangé, ça à donc été très difficile pour moi de ne pas me perdre. En plus, ce n'était pas avec ces indications que j'allais trouver sa baraque facilement. Non mais sérieux qui indique à quelqu'un « tourne à droite après le pont puis ensuite tu vas voir une ruelle, une toute petite ruelle, bah tu la vois, et bah dès que tu la vois, bah tu la prend pas » Non mais sérieux ? Sérieux de sérieux ? C'est quoi leur problèmes aux campagnards ?

Bon, je sonnais à la porte tel un être totalement civilisé que j'étais, et ce qui me répondis fut pour moi la plus grosse crise cardiaque de toute ma vie. En effet, Eren était venu m'ouvrir en catastrophe, et je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape le haut de crâne pour me baisser, et donc éviter que je me prenne un vase, oui un VASE dans la tronche. Comment vous dire qu'après ça, je comprend qu'Eren se plaigne de sa mère, même en prenant en compte le fait qu'il peut vraiment être casse-couille.

Eren s'était retourner pour entrer dans la maison tout en disant d'en faire de même, sans oublier de rajouter qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à ce qui pourrait traverser l'air et la maison. Génial cette entrée en matière, j'adore. Et bien oui ? Quoi de mieux que de risquer sa vie dans la maisons de fous tout ça pour être sûr d'avoir une bonne note sur un exposé qui parle du théâtre Élisabéthain au j'sais même plus combien siècle ? Nan franchement moi je vois pas.

J'entrai donc avec toute la prudence que cette situation requière pour rester en vie, et me dirigeait vers la première pièce en vue, c'est-à-dire le salon. Et putain, qu'il était en bordel ce salon. Même moi qui suit pas vraiment une fée du logis, je trouvais ça dégueulasse. Le pire, c'était sûrement qu'en plein milieu il y avait Eren et ce qui semblait être sa mère, qui se fixait en respirant super fort, comme des catcheurs. La mère avait un... Heu... Canard en verre dans la main ? Et Eren avait... Heu... J'suis pas sûr mais... Ah si c'était bien un magazine porno dans sa main. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je me raclais la gorge.

\- Heu... Bonjour ?

Semblant enfin me remarquer, sa mère lâcha la statue de cristal qui se fracassa comme le soulier de verre de cendrillon dans Disney sur le sol, puis elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment devant moi, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire puisque je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle alla se réfugier dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine pendant qu'Eren soupirait en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Yo, fais pas attention. Viens on monte.

\- Heu... Tu vas pas la voir ?

\- Non, pas tout de suite, elle risquerait de m'agresser avec un couteau.

Ah. Pourquoi pas ? Ma mère m'avait bien balancer du jambon et du beurre à la gueule tout ça parce que je lui avait demander de me faire un sandwich... Je suivais Eren qui montais à l'étage pour emprunter une porte au fond du couloir. Sa chambre était moins en bordel que le salon en tout cas, pas propre, mais vivable quoi... Il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur son lit tandis que lui-même s'asseyait sur sa chaise de bureau à roulette.

Il y eu d'abord un silence gênant avant qu'il ne toussote un peu et annonça qu'on devrait commencer à bosser, ce à quoi je me senti bien soulager de répondre oui. Mais bon, très vite, les sujets avaient variés, parce que passé ce moment gênant, il fallait se souvenir qu'avec Eren, c'était vachement simple. Donc on parlait du prof de maths Erwin, lorsque je lançais, l'air de rien.

\- De toute façon il se tape Rivaille alors...

\- QUOI ?!

Je le regardai, étonné, tandis qu'il s'étouffait avec sa propre salive et me regardait avec ses grand yeux verts affolés. Affolés ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore...

\- Bah heu... Ouais... Ca se voit trop je veux dire...

Il ne disait plus rien mais je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas bien. D'ailleurs rien que le fait qu'il ne parle pas est suspect... Je le regardais, intrigué et demandant des explications à cette réaction, mais tout ce que je vis fut des larmes. Lol des larmes... OH MON DIEU. Eren chiale... Qu'est-ce que je suis censé foutre dans cette situation ? Le rassurer ? Une frappe amical ? Une étreinte amical ? Un regard compatissant et amical ? Rahhh je sais pas. J'suis pas amical en règle général moi...

\- Heu Eren ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il s'essuie les yeux comme il le peut mais comme ils étaient rouges, n'importe qui pouvait le savoir qu'il venait de pleurer. Puis il se mit à rougir, et resta dans ses pensées au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes pour enfin déclarer d'une voix totalement blasée.

\- Je suis amoureux de Rivaille.

Autant vous dire qu'après ça c'était à mon tour de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Comme quoi, je n'étais pas le seul cas désespéré dans cette histoire. Pourquoi désespéré ? Parce que pour vous, être amoureux d'un glaçon sur patte, qui parle comme un boucher, qui arrête pas de faire des blague sur la merde et qui mesure 1m30 pour 32 ans, ça ne vous choque pas ? Y a pas un petit côté désespéré à cette situation ? Non mais sérieux quoi. Non ? L'amour est aveugle ? Ok l'amour est aveugle. Ok je ferme ma gueule...

…

…

…

NON MAIS SERIEUX PUTAIN !

Bon, je me calme et je le regarde. Sûrement que mon désarrois devait se lire sur mon visage parce qu'il était devenu tout rouge. Et encore heureux. Raaaahhhh. Que faire ? Bon, déjà je la ferme c'est déjà un bon début. Ensuite. Ensuite. Ensuiiiiiite ! Mais putain ils ont quoi tous à être gay dans la campagne ! Et plus ça va, plus c'est compliqué.

\- Heu... J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi te dire là.

\- Franchement ferme là alors...

Je le regardai alors qu'il me souriait narquoisement. Prit au vif, je lui sautait dessus et une bataille de polochon commença entre nous, tel les adolescents pré-pubères que nous étions. De plus, ça m'arrangeait pas mal aussi, parce que j'avoue être une véritable merde dans tout ce qui est aide et réconforter les gens.

Et peut plus, tard, je du partir, parce que d'un on était pas du tout prêt à bosser dans cette situation, et de deux, j'avais promis à ma tante de rentrer pour le dîner. Une fois rentré, j'avais l'impression de voir la maison d'un tout autre oeil. Vous savez, c'est quand vous repassez dans une pièce pour au moins la millième fois, mais que tout d'un coup, vous voyez des détails que vous n'aviez jamais vu avant... Non ? Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ? Ok pas de problème...

Donc, je disais que j'étais rentré, et j'avais l'impression d'être dans une autre maison, c'était une sorte de sensation très rafraîchissante. J'entrai dans le salon et y trouvait ma tante et mon oncle qui me sourirent en cœur en me voyant. Je leur souri en retours et je sus que le sourire que je leur avait adressé n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que je leur avait adressé avant. C'était un vrai sourire sincère, parce que, je ne sais pourquoi, mais être allé voir Eren, une personne en qui j'ai maintenant totalement confiance, bah ça m'a fait un putain de bien. J'allais monter lorsque ma tante me retint.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux Jean... Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Non... Je suis juste heureux d'être là. Merci.

Ils me regardèrent, surpris, avant de se lancer un sourire complice entre eux. Sans chercher plus à comprendre, je montais dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin me reposer dans ma chambre, mais avant que je ne puisse atteindre ma chambre, celle de Joshua s'ouvrit à la volée avant que je ne reçoivent mon cousin dans les bras.

\- Oh Jean ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ma jalousie, je t'en supplie ne m'en veut pas !

Je le regardait alors qu'il s'obstinait à enfoncer sa tête sur mon torse, comme si j'étais parti durant des mois. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'étais de bonne humeur, ou tout simplement parce que j'étais crevé, mais je posais ma main sur sa tête et frictionnait ses cheveux. Il redressa sa tête et je vis enfin ses yeux rouges et bouffis. Il avait pleuré. Et pas qu'un peu je suppose.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ne pleure pas pour moi sérieux, ça me fait culpabiliser...

Le gamin, parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait deux ans de moins que moi. Bah oui. Et moi, dès que y a un plus jeune qui pleure devant moi, bah ça m'embarrasse parce qu'à chaque fois, ma conscience se fight avec elle-même pour savoir si je dois aller le consoler ou encore le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Oui, y a des fois où je suis un vrai connard et d'autres fois où je peux être pire que St Nicolas ou le père Noël. C'est comme ça, j'y peut rien. Et là, devant moi, mon cousin s'est mis à chialer après que j'ai dit ma phrase. Comme ça. C'est comme quand on vous demande si ça va et que vous fondez en larme juste après. Oui, c'est ça. Et bah Josh est exactement comme ça là.

Et alors que je me m'étais à me battre dans ma tête pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire là tout de suite, je le vois ouvrir les bras vers moi. Et comme le putain d'handicapé que je suis, je ne comprend absolument pas sa démarche.

\- Je peux te faire un câlin s'il-te-plaît ? Juste cette fois...

\- Heu... Ouais ?

Même ma phrase transpirait le peu de confiance que j'avais en ce geste. C'était quoi ? Parce que je vous signal que je ne tiens pas trop à l'encourager dans sa démarche d'amoureux transis à mon égard. Enfin, vous voyez le truc quoi.

Il me fonce presque dessus alors que je l'encercle dans mes bras. Je vous jure l'avoir presque entendu ronronné alors qu'il se collait encore plus à moi que la dernière fois. Bon, je dis pas, cinq minutes c'est ok, mais bon, là, il ne me lâchait pas, et j'avaiis l'impression ça faisait une éternité qu'on était enlacé... ATTENDEZ QUOI ? Enlacés ?! Non. Non. Non. Je refuse ça.

Je le décolle donc, et je vois son sourire un peu espiègle me regarder, comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose. Je le questionne du regard avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules et retourne dans sa chambre à la vitesse de la lumière. Je regarde derrière moi et vois Marco, qui me regarde un peu gêné. Puis sans que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il s'enfuit lui aussi dans sa chambre.

Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive... Non, je me demande ce qui leur arrive à tous sérieux


	9. 9 Il est si brûlant!

Hey les gens ! Bon, j'avoue je ne suis pas très présente en ce moment mais j'essaye d'écrire plusieurs chapitre d'avance pour que vous n'ayez plus à attendre des jours et des jours et des semaines et des mois, bref longtemps pour avoir un chapitre.

J'espère que celui-là va vous plaire ! Bisous...

* * *

Chapitre 9

Bon, déjà pour commencer, je tiens à préciser que je suis dans une armoire. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de commencer, mais voilà, c'est un fait. Je suis planqué dans une putain d'armoire. Ensuite, la question étant : pourquoi suis-je donc dans cette fichue armoire. Réponse très simple aussi, Marco est malade. Seulement voilà, petit hic, un Marco malade est un Marco qui a décidé de m'étouffer à coup de câlins. Lol. Laissez moi vous raconter un peu cette journée magnifique que fut ce jeudi (et non pas lundi, parce que ça fait putain de cliché) de Décembre.

Comme vous l'avez compris, nous sommes donc en hiver, et qui dit hiver, dit le rhume qui t'empêche de respirer, la goutte qui pend au nez et qui te rend siiiiii sexy que personne ne s'approche de toi, et bien sûr, le gros pull dégueulasse vert avec un renne et un canard qui danse autours d'un sapin et qui gratte par dessus le marché.

Bref, vous l'avez aussi compris, l'hiver est ma saison préférée.

Et, ce matin, alors que j'avais extrêmement la dormi à cause d'une putain de branche qui s'était amusée à faire toc toc à ma fenêtre durant toute la nuit. Comment ça une branche ne peut pas faire toc toc à une fenêtre, et que c'est immature de remettre la faute sur une branche qui n'a rien fait ? Non mais vous vous entendez parler nom de dieu, on dirait que je suis un trisomique bordel.

Breeeef, je n'étais pas malade, à ma grande surprise. Parce que oui, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe lorsque y a un virus qui traîne, limite quand tu traîne avec moi, c'est comme si tu te baladait avec une énorme aimant qui détournait tous les microbes de toi pour les attirer vers lui. Un truc de dingue. Et pourtant, alors que je m'attendais à trouver un nez rouge et une tête de zombie pas fraîche, je me retrouvais sans nez rouge. Ouais, la tête de zombie était là, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Donc voilà, je n'étais pas malade alors qu'on était en plein hiver, ce qui voulait dire qu'on allait bientôt se prendre des météorites dans la tronche, parce qu'il y avait un problème avec le destin et l'espace-temps là.

Mais bon, comme vous le savez, il n'y a jamais d'abandon, quand le destin à décider que tu serais dans la merde toute ta vie, tu sera dans la merde toute ta putain de vie.

J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de me débattre avec mes cheveux et le gel qui ne servait strictement à rien, quand j'entendis ma porte de chambre s'ouvrir tout, touuuuuut doucement. Mais vraiment quoi. Vous voyez les pires films d'horreur de votre vie ? Bah c'est la même chose pour moi. Sauf que voilà, moi je suis un putain de trouillard et dès que j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir, bah j'ai fermé les yeux. Et ouais mon pote, tu peux pas test avec ma technique de camouflage. Putain...

Puis je vous dis pas, quand j'ai senti deux bras s'enrouler autours de moi et un souffle chaud venir titiller mon cou, j'ai hurlé, mais j'ai hurlé... Un truc pas possible, toute la maison m'a entendu. C'est vraiment le cri de fille désespérée qui espère faire fuir la bête en lui crevant un tympan.

Et bah, ça a marché.

L'ombre super terrifiante m'a lâché et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou pour me barrer le plus loin possible de cette chose. Autant vous dire que j'étais pas glorieux en caleçon à courir comme un dingue dans la maison, tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux et la gueule grande ouverte pour bien laisser sortir le cri terrifié qui venait de perpette les oies. Ah mais je vous dis que j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance dans ma vie... Rien qu'à partir de l'histoire de la poignée déjà vous auriez du vous barrez en courant mais bon c'est trop tard pour ça maintenant.

Donc je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui, je courrais comme si ma vie était en jeu (et c'était ça dans ma tête). Et bien sûr, je me suis cogné dans quelqu'un... Et devinez qui... Dans Marine ! Et oui je ne me cogne pas que dans Marco ou Josh faut arrêter vos préjugés et tout là. Donc je me prend la petite dans les jambes et fait un roulé boulé dans le salon. Sauf que manque de bol, la créature qui me coursait me collait pas mal au cul, et donc elle a elle aussi trébuché et on s'est transformé en boule humaine jusqu'aux pieds de ma tante.

Puis je me suis relevé. J'ai pris la petite dans mes bras et l'ai éloigné de la chose le plus rapidement possible. Elle, elle était morte de rire, et m'appelait par mon prénom tout en disant des choses que je ne comprenais pas super bien. Ce fut seulement le « pourquoi t'as fait ça à Marco ? » que je me suis posé des questions. Parce que oui, je n'étais au courant d'aucun trouble psychologique chez la gamine, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle confondrait un monstre des enfers (et j'exagère à peine) avec son frangin qui était un putain d'ange avec les ailes et l'auréole (même les tâches de rousseurs sont dans le complot).

Je me retourne donc pour tomber sur un Marco encore sonné par la chute, qui me fixe bizarrement avec des yeux vitreux. Oh mon dieu. Je vous jure que si ce gars qui incarne la perfection (pour moi) se drogue, je me tire une balle.

Je sens alors une bonne claque me remettre dans le droit chemin, bien tapé sur ma jolie tête qui s'est fait éjectée vers le bas sous la force du mouvement. Je lance un regard vers ma tante qui me fixe avec de gros yeux.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses et moi vivante aucun de mes enfants ne touchera à cette merde.

\- Ok.

Il faudra que j'enquête sur les descendants du professeurs Xavier plus tard...

Mais en attendant, je me concentre sur le beau (?) brun devant moi qui me fixe avec les yeux vitreux et les joues rouges. Et soudain ! Illuminat... ion ! Illumination, à quoi vous pensiez bande de dégénérés... Je pose ma main sur son front, sans omettre qu'il a bel et bien fermé les yeux et s'est frotté à ma main tout en miaulant, oui en miaulant putain, pendant que je prenais sa température. Et autant vous dire que j'ai vite dégagé ma main vu qu'on pouvait cuire un PUTAIN D'OEUF sur son front !

Ma tante m'imite tout en enlevant elle-aussi sa main à la vas-vite. Elle alla chercher un thermomètre dans la salle de bain. Et le temps qu'elle aille chercher ce foutu instrument de torture (vous avez pas eu ma mère ok ? Donc vous vous calmez), mon cousin avait eu le temps de se coller à moi, pour me câliner. Ah mais je vous jure. Il avait entouré mes hanches de ses bras et frottait tranquillement sa joue sur mon torse. Moi j'essayais de le repousser comme je le pouvais mais autant vous dire qu'avec mon putain de cœur qui battait si fort qu'il faisait trembler tout mon corps, je ne pouvais pas être super efficace. Et j'étais surtout sur d'être tout rouge. Ce que ma mignonne petite cousine me fit remarquer, toujours morte de rire. Puis l'autre brun ouvrit la bouche.

\- Jeaaaaannn...

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Tu sens trop boooooon...

OH MY FUCKING GOD je saigne du nez. Enfin dans ma tête hein, manquerai plus que je macule de sang nasale mon cousin quoi. Mais autant vous dire que je ne me suis pas arrêté de trembler hein. Une horreur. Je me sentais juste pas bien, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Alors que je me demandais combien de temps il fallait à ma tante pour ramener un putain de thermomètre, je sentis le poids mort source de toutes mes souffrances bouger entre mes bras. Je baissais la tête juste à temps pour voir une putain (je répète souvent ce mot en ce moment) de paire de lèvre sorti tout droit des nuages du paradis se rapprocher de moi. Ma réaction ? Lol vous êtes marrant... Bah je lui ai rouler une pelle du feu de di... Nan je déconne j'ai fui comme un lâche en le poussant d'un coup. Il est tombé sur le cul (dans les deux sens du terme) avant de me regarder, comme s'il cherchait un deuxième plan. Avant que vous ne me fassiez un scandale, je vous rappelle rapidement que de un, c'est mon cousin, de deux c'est un mec, de trois c'est un ange. Donc dans les trois points présenté précédemment, je n'ai pas le droit de mettre ma langue dans sa bouche. Et oui j'ai des principes moi. Je casse des poignées de porte mais je n'embrasse pas Marco, c'est comme ça.

C'est à ce moment là que ma tante a enfin décidé de revenir avec son thermomètre, on l'attendait presque plus bordel. Elle prend donc la température de Marco et nous annonce un magnifique 38.7 de fièvre. Autant vous dire que le gars il est à l'article de la mort quoi... De mon point de vue. Je me souviens encore de mon 38.4 un été, j'ai même demandé un moment qu'on m'achève tellement je me sentais pas bien... Bien sûr très vite ma mère est arrivé et ma dit de fermer ma gueule.

\- JEAN !

Je redresse la tête, sortant de mes pensées, pour regarder ma tante qui semblait pas mal embêtée que je ne l'écoute pas.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu surveilles Marco, faut que j'aille bosser et je ne peux pas prendre de jours de conseils. Je vous ferai un mot ce soir t'inquiète, mais juste veille sur Marco.

Et elle me plante, embarquant Marine avec elle, alors que Marco s'était levé. Et m'avait sauté dessus. Ah mais oui. J'en était tombé à la renverse. Le pire je crois était qu'il essayait de m'embrasser. Et qu'il insistait le bougre. C'était au moins le cinquième bisous sur la joue, trop près de mes lèvres pour mon pauvre petit cœur, avant que je n'arrive à me délivrer et à m'enfuir, bah ailleurs.

Et le pire, ce fut que le con me poursuivait partout en hurlant mon prénom. Juste le moment le plus effrayant de ma vie quoi. Jamais je n'avais senti autant mon cœur battre, même lorsque j'avais embrassé pour la première fois Emily en deuxième section de maternelle (laissez moi ce seul moment de gloire dans ma vie s'il-vous-plait). J'ai donc fini dans cette putain d'armoire de début de chapitre. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade alors que mes joues rougissaient de plus en plus comme ce n'était pas possible. Je tremblait, j'avais le mains moites. J'étais vraiment dans tous mes états. Juste fermez les yeux et essayez de ressentir tout ses facteurs. Puis imaginez, imaginez que soudain, vous entendez la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrir tout doucement. Vous le sentez ? Votre cœur accélérer encore plus la cadence de ses battements alors que vous entendez un souffle court envahir votre bulle de son.

Vous la sentez ? Cette sensation d'excitation alors que vous entendez votre prénom être chuchoté tout bas, comme une confidence, et que toutes vos barrières tombent d'un seul coup alors qu'un bras vous attrape pour atterrir sur un torse musclé... Tous vos sens sont en alertes alors que vous vous sentez vous apaiser tout doucement.

Puis quand vous sentez deux lèvres parfaite épouser les votre alors que vous perdez pieds, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait que la personne en face de vous.

Oh mon dieu c'est quoi ce bordel...

* * *

Blabla d'auteur

Et oui ! Premier baiser ! 9 chapitres mais premier baiser ! Qui arrive tel un pokemon sauvage surgissant des hautes herbes je sais mais voilà, il est là.

Alors autant vous dire que j'en ais chier pour l'écrire ce chapitre, et pas qu'avec l'inspiration qui a décidé de se barrer squatter chez Obama. Parce que oui, j'ai arrêté de me ronger les ongles (Applaudissements) mais voilà, j'ai un petit problème maintenant, c'est que mes ongles font glisser mes doigts des touches –-' donc j'ai galéré oui.


End file.
